


day 2: soulmates

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining Sam, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>sam never really spent too much time thinking about soulmates.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 2: soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: It's come to my attention that this ficlet may be a little confusing. To clarify, this ficlet falls under the trope of seeing only in black and white until you meet your soulmate, then you see in full color. You also go back to seeing in black and white if your soulmate dies. I hope this clears things up!

sam never really spent too much time thinking about soulmates. being able to see color even in his earliest memory, sam had been able to figure out who his soulmate was as soon as he understood the concept. after all, it would have to be someone he’d met while he was a baby and, according to his dad, that had only been his family. platonic soulmates were pretty common so sam didn’t think anything about it when, after mom’s death and dad’s many hunting accidents, his vision stayed just as vividly colored as it always was.

honestly, he couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate than dean.

it was years after this discovery that sam came to a more worrying realization. well, it was less coming to and more being hit in the face with it.

dad was heading out on a long, dangerous hunt so he and dean were being left with bobby. it was something that happened occasionally, and sam didn’t mind that this time was falling on the week of his birthday. he was turning thirteen after all and definitely didn’t want to waste it on a hunt. when he saw how excited dean was, something that rarely happened when dad left him behind, he thought it might be for the same reason and asked.

how wrong he was.

“dad’s leaving the impala, sammy!” dean crowed with bright eyes. “with that and how long he’ll be gone, i might actually be able to find my soulmate this time.”

sam stared at his brother, vaguely aware of the blood draining from his face and the trembling starting in his hands. “what?”

“don’t you remember?” dean asked. he didn’t look away from the mirror, carefully primping for his night. “we came here once right after mom had you and i got my colors. i must have met my soulmate here but i don’t really remember them so i’ve been looking for them every time we come up here. i’ve never had enough time though.”

“i…i never knew,” sam whispered. tears were stinging at the back of his eyes but he didn’t let them fall, not wanting dean to see and get upset. “well, have fun, i guess.”

dean turned from the mirror and made his way to the door, ruffling sam’s hair with a quick gesture as he passed. “aw, don’t worry, sammy! i’ll be back before you know it, maybe even with a pretty girl on my arm.”

“right,” sam said quietly. he watched as dean left him behind and vowed in that moment to forget that soulmates even existed.

but life was never that kind to sam and he spent the next five years watching as dean grew brighter and smarter and stronger and better all while obsessively searching out his soulmate in any town they stopped in more than once. eventually dean slowed down, instead spending time with any girl that fell for his smile, leaving sam to stew in his loneliness and jealousy.

when he realized exactly why he was jealous, he rushed to the office of his current guidance counselor to ask about his options. six months later and two states away, sam had an acceptance letter from stanford in his hand, a worn out duffle bag over his shoulder, and his dad’s angry words ringing in his ears.

and that was that. sam was far away from dean and, for the first time in his life, only worried about himself. he studied hard and slept little, desperate to keep his mind too distracted to think about what he’d left behind. he even joined a group for students against soulmates, where he met his future girlfriend, jess moore. she’d never had her colors and didn’t care anything about ever getting them. she was perfect.

he stayed wrapped up in her for the next three years until dad went missing and dean came back into his life, quickly taking over every inch of it. by that point, he was caught up in revenge, in hunting the demon that ruined his life and didn’t-couldn’t- take the time to wonder over dean.

nothing changed until he woke up on a dirty mattress miles outside of cold oak, a rattle in his chest and watery green eyes in his sight.

“dean. what happened?” sam asked, resisting the urge to brush stiff fingers over the stubble covering dean’s face.

dean ignored him and the tears starting to fall down his own face. “you knew.”

“i knew,” sam whispered. “i knew you wanted something…not me.”

“how could you say that?” dean asked. he shifted on the mattress, the denim of his jeans catching against sam’s. “i’ve always wanted you. all i’ve ever wanted was you.”

sam shook his head. “you were always running around looking for your soulmate.”

“which was you,” dean said, voice breaking on the last word. he leaned into sam’s space, laying his forehead against his. “if i had known…”

“you know now,” sam said quietly as he tried to ignore the pounding in his chest.

“i know,” dean answered and pressed dry lips against sam’s, kissing him deeply.

sam lifted his arms and curled them around dean’s neck, swearing to himself that when he got his breath back he’d tell dean about all the colors he’d never seen before now.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really where this part was supposed to go but oh well. like what you see? check out my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
